With improvement in chip manufacturing technology and an increase in design requirements, chip integration becomes higher, and power consumption becomes a key factor in restricting chip application. An implementation means of reducing power consumption may be to reduce a supply voltage of target load. However, if the supply voltage is excessively low, a running speed of the target load is relatively slow, and an expected performance requirement cannot be implemented.
Therefore, how to control a supply voltage of target load on a chip is an urgent problem to be resolved.